


[Podfic] For Those Who Love to Live

by brideofquiet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (Nonbinary didn't exist as a term in 1990), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bullying, Coming Out, Cops Mentioned but No Interaction, Everyone is Queer!!! :))), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Implied/References Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Music, Leaving Home, Loosely based on the movie "Say Anything", Mixtapes i.e. Playlists, Nonbinary-implied Disaster Lesbians, One Mention of Period-related Shame, Period Typical Attitudes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, References to Drugs, Rock and Roll, The year is 1990, being outed, everyone is 18 or older, no slurs, recreational drug and alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brideofquiet/pseuds/brideofquiet
Summary: A noble underachiever and a beautiful valedictorian fall in love the summer after their high school graduation.A femme/nonbinary slash AU loosely based on the movie "Say Anything."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Riley/Sam Wilson, Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov, Stephanie Greta "Stevie" Rogers/Jamie Berenice "Bunny" Barnes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19
Collections: Not Another Stucky Big Bang 2020





	1. Crimson and Clover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Those Who Love To Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935141) by [real_live_angelface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_live_angelface/pseuds/real_live_angelface). 



> Thank you to real_live_angelface for this wonderful story and so much musical inspiration that I could roll around in it. This project has been so much fun to work on, both the podfic and the graphics embedded in the original story, which is my thinly veiled request that you also go look at those.
> 
> Secondary thank you to my fellow NASBB mods! We're dead but we're alive. Now go check out the rest of this year's collection.
> 
> Note: Posting on Saturdays through November 7. I'll add download links for chapter compilations/the entire work as posting goes on!

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1T8ANWH59gD7NMD2rKwcufxWt8l5lYLn7/view?usp=sharing) (25 MB | Run time: 18:29)


	2. Stranger Eyes

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xEUxqB-HSZM0j-xFmQ9twc3e6r24dtLu/view?usp=sharing) (26 MB | Run time: 17:53)


	3. True Colors

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kwG5mORl8QflR2qu_8zzwd5tG_wtgLFI/view?usp=sharing) (36 MB | Run time: 25:25)


	4. State of Attraction

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1av0GjOa-5u0efFV_z53nuRWhGjQeWfmh/view?usp=sharing) (28 MB | Run time: 19:33)


	5. Octopussy

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sOjDBZUYpeHW3tTUkFhzrR7l0A3DiH2z/view?usp=sharing) (28 MB | Run time: 19:37)


	6. Good Times

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1K3Y_LpJBNvwczJUBB2kwCjppxmSJq3gZ/view?usp=sharing) (31 MB | Run time: 21:56)


	7. Don't Stop Me Now

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VgzizMQxlQUmAWsDgPD7THmy8fnTtSCO/view?usp=sharing) (20 MB | Run time: 13:53)


	8. That's All I Want From You

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ydMb65o4uHQAeljBAyCVd6WxxC8ur-qK/view?usp=sharing) (26 MB | Run time: 17:40)


	9. A Little Respect

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1D7AvljxL1QLi_bF_TfPo9vGNmWrngWTT/view?usp=sharing) (31 MB | Run time: 21:34)


	10. In Your Eyes

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hZpN9NUszED4oSL4_eRqUVjsLyZn1mxJ/view?usp=sharing) (29 MB | Run time: 20:32)


	11. Because the Night

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gscNlbdzQGi3kUbiLF-HirFsyuvpmP7y/view?usp=sharing) (28 MB | Run time: 17:22)


	12. Never

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Te1XBnwd-ej8Hgv84WTmLkgiRO4DQuoU/view?usp=sharing) (28 MB | Run time: 19:17)


	13. Highway to Hell

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1orDWviSZWSmwwSIVjgBx6dBirnKZ8zlf/view?usp=sharing) (28 MB | Run time: 19:06)


	14. Something Strange Called Love

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rE5BwzfMhqTdUMAg2hUO-66bIskjoQ73/view?usp=sharing) (24 MB | Run time: 16:13)


	15. Epilogue: I'm Coming Out

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13sEQHjFCkKvbSvCQtSBQtW_9bliHSX-6/view?usp=sharing) (39 MB | Run time:27:35)


End file.
